


Bloody Trip

by Sad1Chan



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Drabble, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Pain, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Torture, Wendigo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad1Chan/pseuds/Sad1Chan
Summary: Série de Drabbles inspiré de la série Hannibal.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Il m'arrive bien souvent de penser à Hannibal, ce personnage si charismatique et excitant (malgré le fait qu'il mange des gens XD), et d'avoir envie d'écrire en pensant à lui. Quelques fois je le place en personnage principal, et d'autre fois l'envie me prend d'écrire une histoire en m'inspirant simplement de lui.

* * *

 

 

Tu souris, et l'envie me prend de te faire du mal. Pour qui étires-tu donc tes lèvres ainsi ?

Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'elles n'appartiennent qu'à moi ?

Tu me dégoûte. User de cette chose au côté d'autres personnes afin de les charmer.

Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ?

Évidemment.

Pathétique.

Je souris. Tu ne le remarque pas.

Je suis proche. Tu ne le remarque toujours pas.

Peut être m'ignore-tu ? Compréhensible.

Après tout, tu te préoccupe plus de ces autres personnes que de moi.

Puérile.

Ne sais-tu donc pas que tu n'as aucune chance face à elles ?

Cette affirmation me réjouit.

Personne ne veux de toi. Personne.

S'en ai presque drôle. Hilarant.

Vient vers moi et comprend le. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te convenir.

Jouissance.

Tu commences finalement à succomber.

Je le savais.

Mais tu sais, peu importe que tu le vois ou non. Ma satisfaction ne sera complète que lorsque tu t’agenouilleras à mes pieds pour demander mon pardon.

Enfin.

Supplie moi.

Déception.

Comment peut-tu reculer ainsi, lorsque tu ne cesse de me provoquer ?

Lâche. Abomination. Trahison. Fatigue.

Tant de douleur que je souhaite t'infliger pour m'avoir, Moi, fais tomber.

Tu me délaisse et je pense.

Puis j’oublie.

Et je te regarde.

Je te regarde et tu ne le remarque pas, car tu ne le remarque jamais.

 


	2. Surprise

  


* * *

   


   


Cela faisait bien quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Un étrange manque, non comparable à celui qui le définissait pourtant, était alors apparu en lui.

Un besoin qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de la gourmandise, avant de se rendre compte que ceci était bien plus fourbe et déroutant.

Lui, ressentir de l'Envie ? Combien d'autre péchés capitaux allait-il encore violer ?

C’était incompréhensible.

Incompréhensible.

Oui.

Sûrement faux.

Oui.

   



	3. Love

* * *

 

 

La sueur commença bientôt à recouvrir leurs deux corps tandis que l'homme tout vêtu de blanc soupirai de délectation. En effet, la vue qu'il avait sur la poitrine entrouverte de son patient l'emplissait d'une telle allégresse qu'il aurait pu en esquisser un sourire.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas assez ouverte à son goût. Goût qu'il avait sut développer au fil de sa longue carrière d'artiste.

Il décida donc, à l'aide des nombreux instruments présent face à lui, d'élargir le trou profond (qu'il avait préalablement vidé de ces délicieux mets, qu'il aurai sûrement plaisir à déguster dans la semaine), afin de le remplir d'une dizaine de fleurs tropicale bleu, qui (il le savait), étaient les préféré de sa muse.

Sa muse... Oui. Un étrange sourire en coin apparu alors sur son visage tandis qu'il se hâtait de finir son laborieux travail, les pensées obnubilés par la seule personne dont il se souciait réellement.

 


	4. Jealousy

* * *

 

 

Je pourrai sans doute me contenter d'éloigner de toi tout ces vautours dont la vision me donne la nausée. Comme ce nouvel inspecteur, qui ne cesse de te tourner autours, sans que tu n'en ai réellement conscience, Mon très cher Will.

Peu importe. Comme les autres, sa disparition ne se révélera aux yeux de personne.

L'excitation s'infuse dans mes veines, tandis que remonte en moi le souvenir d'une soirée passé en ta compagnie. Celle où naïvement tu as dégusté le cœur de cet homme qui aurait pu être ton amant, savourant pleinement les diverses sensations se mélangeant dans ton palais.

Me revint alors le délicieux gémissement que tu avais innocemment poussé en portant la chaire à tes lèvres. Lèvres qui aurai certainement finis enflée et rougie de désir ainsi que de sang, si je n'avais su me contrôler à la dernière seconde, en prétextant un devoir à la cuisine.

 


	5. Tongue

* * *

 

 

La tension pourtant d'or et déjà palpable entre eux sembla s'intensifier.

Pris d'une témérité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Will s'humidifia lentement la lèvre inférieur, faisant longuement courir sa langue le long de celle-ci, sans jamais quitter des yeux son psychiatre.

Celui-ci ne put s'abandonner à quitter du regard le délicieux membre rosé qui lui donnait tant d'envie.

Son imagination si créative ne put alors s’empêcher de lui montrer une infinité d'images dans lesquels la langue de son patient favori s’évertuerait à lui donner un plaisir incommensurable.

 


	6. Vampire

* * *

 

 

Il plongea fougueusement sa tête dans la nuque de la douce créature, afin d'en humer, de s’imprégner de tout ces divins parfums. L'odeur qui eu tôt fait de le répugner il y a encore quelques mois, ne cessait pourtant de pénétrer son âme.

Dieu qu'il en était fou !

L'avidité faisant partie intégrante de sa personne, il se permit alors une tendre folie. Caressant tendrement du bout du nez la chaire de son cou, il passa doucereusement sa langue le long de son épaule faites d'ivoire, désormais rougie d’appréhension. Peut être devait-il stopper tout ceci, avant que la faim ne prenne réellement le dessus sur lui ?

Laissant s'échapper un discret soupir, il releva lentement et gracieusement la tête vers l'objet de ses fantasmes.

La pauvre créature innocente le sondait de ces deux grands yeux d'océan larmoyant, de ces tendres joues écarlates et de ces fines lèvres tremblantes. Ces fines lèvres tremblante qu'il se fait une joie de dévorer... Et qui ne cessait de laisser sortir d'elles, de si indécents bruits.

Contemplant durant quelques instant encore Son merveilleux Ange, il se rappela soudainement à quel point ce genre de comportement pouvait se révéler malpolie.

Il se releva alors, réprimant de toutes ces forces, l'affreuse passion qui lui brûlait férocement les entrailles, et se permit de lancer un léger sourire à Will.

 


	7. Je t'haine

* * *

 

 

 

 _L'amour ne se compare pas à la haine_.

Regarde moi, les griffes planté, tandis que je cherche sadiquement à te lacérer la nuque sous tes convulsions. Ta respiration se fait alors haletante sous mes assauts répétés et je jubile de te voir ainsi succomber. Les yeux empli de larmes, tu ne cesse de me supplier, pourtant tu le sais, ton heure est déjà arrivé.

L'amour ne se compare pas à la haine. Elle l'englobe, le dévore, laissant nos cœurs sanguinolent sur son passage.

_L'amour est la haine._

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres glacé.

_L'amour est la haine._

Et je quitte ces lieux, qui désormais, par ton âme est hanté.

_Vois comme je haine._

 


	8. Murder

* * *

 

 

La lettre ensanglantée qu'il tient en main, semble soudain se consumer tandis qu'il en lit les derniers versets.

L'effroyable douleur qu'il ressent, s' extériorise alors d'un étrange calme en souriant.

Sa voix stridente me donne tant d'envie.

L'un de mes fantasmes favoris serait d'entraver ces mouvements et d'ouvrir lentement son ventre rebondie, afin d'y plonger pleinement les mains. Son intérieur doit être aussi laid que l’extérieur.

En effet, lorsque j'attrape l'un des organe prometteur et le sort devant ces yeux voilée de larmes, je ne peut que constater sa répugnance.

Je soupire.

Peut être puis-je te rendre belle de l’intérieur ?

Souriant, je replonge avidement dans son corps, tandis que la voix dénué de sens, et peut être bien dénué de langue, ne cesse de faire des bruits dérangeant.

La perte de tes membres ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

Comme tu es résistante.

Laisse moi donc t'embellir.

 


End file.
